Steven Chapman
}| }| }} |image= |voice actor= Adam D. Clark |notebook= Manager of Seon's Food & Stuff. |job= Store manager |mission= Medicine Run |weapon= Weapon Cart Shotgun |gender= Male |age= 37 |race= Caucasian |}} Steven Chapman was a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He was the manager of Seon's Food & Stuff, and is found there during Case 2-3: Medicine Run. Story Dead Rising Shadow of the North Plaza David Bailey described an insane man attacking him for trying to take food from Seon's Food & Stuff. Case 2-3: Medicine Run Frank encountered Steven when he entered Seon's Food & Stuff in order to obtain medicine for the injured Brad. As he approaches the pharmacy, Steven confronted Frank with a shopping cart reinforced with multiple blades and a pitchfork that held an unconscious Isabela in it. Steven accused Frank of vandalism and ignored Frank's explanation that he needed medicine. He said that Isabela had also claimed that when she came by to vandalize his store. After declaring that he did not allow vandalism in his store, he attacked Frank. After Steven was defeated, he cradled a cash register and wondered aloud who will take care of the store when he was gone. He died after wishing Frank a nice day and declaring "Clean up! Register six!" Frank later retrieved the Pharmacy key from his body. Battle Style Steven mainly attacks with his weapon cart, but he also wields a shotgun, though he uses it less frequently. Charge: Steven charges towards Frank, damaging him and knocking him over if he does not avoid in time. Spin: When Frank is nearby or Steven has to change directions, he will spin the cart around quickly. Kick: When Frank is behind Steven, he will launch his legs backwards in a kick. This will also propel his cart forward. On occasion, Steven will use this attack to close the distance between him and Frank. This attack is a Photo Op. Shotgun: If Frank is far away or on top of a shelf that Steven cannot reach with his cart, he will pull out his shotgun to shoot at Frank. This attack is capable of knocking Frank to the floor. Infinity Mode He can be found in the Food Court at 3:00:00 to 3:19:00, and in Crislip's Home Saloon at 5:07:00 to 5:19:00. Each time, he will be carrying zucchini, milk and nectar. Rewards Prestige Points * Photo Op: Up to 5,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 10,000 PP Key Items Defeating Steven rewards Frank with the Pharmacy Key, which in turn allows Frank to enter the pharmacy and retrieve the First Aid Kit. Items Defeating Steven rewards Frank with the Weapon Cart, which respawns in Seon's Food & Stuff. Cases Completion of Case 2-3: Medicine Run and defeating Steven gives Frank the opportunity to take on another case, Case 3-1: The Professor's Past. Trivia *The song that plays during his fight is "Fly Routine" by Hostile Groove. *The picture on his name tag on his uniform shows him with a full head of hair, as opposed to how he is balding in the game, suggesting that he has been working at Seon's for some time before the events of Dead Rising. *He shares the same name with English cricketer Steven Chapman, and American Musician Steven Curtis Chapman. *His cart makes an appearance as a Hyper Combo for Frank in Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, only with a generic zombie (and a Servbot head) inside it instead of Isabella, and chainsaws instead of cleavers. *Steven is the attacker of a man named David Bailey in the scoop Shadow of the North Plaza. Gallery NonPsychoSteven.jpg|Non-Psycho Steven? ba6cb0ce3fab65d32d00284067c7d878.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Steven Chapman Card for Heroes and Heralds Mode. vlcsnap-2011-11-01-12h14m12s137.png|The Blue Light Special from Umvc 3 is based on Stevens weapon cart. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths